Alluring Secret
by parkourmaster07
Summary: The wingless fallen angel surrendered himself to the contract of evil, in the past they even loved each other but he ended it by his own hand, love, lust and betrayal all of these deadly sin is committed by them. ONE SHOT


_The wingless fallen angel__surrendered himself to the contract of evil  
_

_in the past they even loved each other__ but  
_

_he ended it by his own hand_

**-Alluring Secret-**

A loud and strong thunder came and soaked the whole town with heavy rain, the clouds are dark and cloudy the weather is clearly angry. The people in the town stayed in their houses to avoid the wrath of heaven, the pitter-patter of un-ending rain covered the noises in the town, thus a strong lightning came and the heavens sent the heartbroken wingless angel in the town that no one really remembered. Alluring white skin against the dirty ground, white linen cloth hugging his entire frame as the feathers of his broken wings scattered all around the wet ground. His raven hair sticking to his small and handsome face as crimson eyes started to scan his surroundings, forcing his shaking feet he stood up. The stray angel wandered in the town at dusk, letting the rain hit his small shaking frame he walked and walked. He was beyond his limit, his breath hitching his back hurts as the white pure broken wing hung uselessly on his back and the other pair of the supposed to be wings is now broken and alone one wing had been cut off. Slumping in the ground the wingless angel fell on his knees, his strength gave way and he was about to give up and that's when he came across a man with beautiful golden eyes.

At the moment their eyes met, the pathetic wingless angel fell for him, his suffering briefly forgotten as he stared at the golden eyes the man held, golden blond hair flowing along the wind. The rain stopped by a black umbrella that was above him. Crimson eyes blinked as a hand was offered on him and he slowly took it grasping the life line he found upon this man. The wingless angel accepted the kind smile the other man gave and accepted the warm feeling it caused. As he was being carried he nuzzled closer to the warmth of the other male, they slowly walked in silence and he loved it. The other male offered his home and accepted the stray angel, though the angel knew that forbidden feeling started to bubble in his chest, forbidden feeling that needed to be held. The wingless angel knew that sin, yet he still opened the Pandora box.

What he wished is the love of the other male, the forbidden fruit. Hidden behind a smile he always admired the other male, observing and watching from afar, but he knew it wasn't enough and he can't take the strong pulls of chains in his heart. He wanted to unleash it; he wanted to shout it all so one day he decided to cross the line to make the forbidden love between a human and an angel happen. He confessed and poured all his feelings to the human that he loved.  
"I love you.."  
Three words that held strong emotions, three words that longed to be heard and three words that human can't accept. The wingless angel fell into more despair as the man he loved pushed him away, his already shattered and sinful soul became the most vulnerable thing in the world. The shock in the human male was visible and he walked away leaving the pathetic heartbroken wingless angel on the ground. Tears rolled out of the crimson eyes the angel had, sobs raked his entire being as he stared at the ground and he came to realize something. He can't give up, he will do everything to get him back and all he had to do is to destroy everything..

_I'll abandon my pure heart, if I'm allowed living and loving you…  
_

_I won't hesitate to cut these remaining wing  
_

_so… let me surrender to the devil_

The night was clear and the moon was high, the people in the town went to their usual business, little chatters everywhere. The people where laughing and talking, there was a celebration in the town the wedding of the two richest family that every townspeople know. Lights and flowered garden are decorated around the place, music and songs echoed throughout the town. The blond stained groom walked around the place to look around and think for the moment. It's about the wedding, about the family and about the wingless angel. His frown deepened and at the place where he was supposed to take the holy vow he came across a mysterious woman smiling at him with mournful crimson eyes. At the moment their eyes met the pathetic groom fell for her, his confusion briefly forgotten as he looked at her, he knew it was wrong but the forbidden feelings grew inside him and he came towards her, took her hands and left the place as he betrayed everything.

What they have in their minds is the fruit of lust they had desired, leaving and forgotten everything that they left. Living happily together, the laughter and smile is what they offered to each other, the promise of a new vow to be together forever and hey drowned into their own world, they created a fiction that they thought would never end but even their pure vow to each other is slowly breaking into the sin they both committed.

The forbidden sin kept cutting to the at the unhealed wound, the person the blond stained groom betrayed started to hunt him, the judgement is soon to arrive and the blond stained groom finally faced the angry judgement that penetrated the vengeance of the former pitch-blacked bride. As they stood in the same room, the three of them.

the mournful raven girl

the blond stained groom

and the pitch-blacked bride that he betrayed

They stared at one another, the vengeance and the pain of being betrayed made the pitch-blacked bride pull the trigger she was holding and fired her judgement at the blond.

_My dear, lying cold__  
_

_I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day._

Feeling the shaking of her hands the bride dropped the weapon she chose as she backed away from the frightful scene and escaped the night with a howl of guilt. The mournful raven girl rushed to her beloved and took his hand. Worried was written all over her face as he felt the light breaths her beloved was taking.

_My sin against God...__  
__All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death_

Tears welled on her crimson eyes as she held tightly on the hand that was serving as her life line, everything she did, and every sin she committed is now being paid by the death of her beloved. She let a bitter smile cross his her face as he cupped the face of her beloved smoothing the blond strands as she looked at the unfocused golden eyes.

_so I will die for you...__  
_

_I believe that's my fate_**.**

The wingless angel freed himself from the contract of evil, closing the crimson eyes. The blond stained groom stared as the mournful girl as the long raven strands started to shorten, and he came to realize that the girl he fell was the wingless angel that he'd save a long time ago. Tears welled in the blond stained groom's golden eyes as he weakly held the cheeks of the fallen angel and brought his lips on his own. The wingless took the sweet gesture as kissed his forehead and the last thing he did is smile for his beloved as he exchanged his own life and left one feather to save his beloved.

And he vanished in the thin air leaving nothing but the weeping blond grasping the lone black feather in his hand as he cried in agony….

_The stray wingless fallen angel__and the sinful blond stained groom__  
_

_Even after falling into the abyss of sins they both committed__  
_

_the vows' wedge entwine them __retaining _

_their unforgivable sin_

_when the fruit of sin falls into decay __they can meet again, till then..._

**-Alluring Secret.. The Black Vow-**

* * *

_so maybe some of you knew this story, its from the song called 'Alluring Secet.. The black vow' sung by Vocaloid mainly the Kigamine twins. if you are confused about it i really didn't name the characters but it is quite obvious. the angel is Izaya and the groom is Shizu-chan as for the bride its Vorona. for those who already saw this video i hope i did justice in writing it cause i know in the original it was the another angel who pulled the trigger. i just can't find anyone who would fit for that role and since this is reverse i decided it would be better if the bride would do that. if you haven't watch the video here is the link watch?v=YxzmspNVUzY_

_so i decided to make this to motivate me at least and well i will continue my long chapters story fret not. i hope you liked this story,some of the lines are from the lyrics it self i hope i did well in this! much thanks!_


End file.
